Pós-Guerra
by JosieCarioca
Summary: (Versão em Português de "Post-War") Outubro de 1998. Severo Snape sobrevive à Segunda Guerra Bruxa, e retorna a Rua da Fiação para curar suas feridas e combater seus demônios pessoais.Uma mulher cuja família tem um passado nebuloso se muda para a casa ao lado. Comensais da morte fugitivos começam a planejar sua vingança. Severo SnapexEvelyn Black Severo Snape x Lilian Evans
1. Part 1- A Visita- Capítulo I

"Pós Guerra"- Parte 1- "A visita"

Capítulo I

Rua da Fiação, Cokeworth, Norte da Inglaterra

Outubro de 1998

Severo largou o livro e bufou. Já era a sexta vez que a maldita campainha tocava.

Provavelmente eram os delinquentes juvenis que tinham o hábito inconveniente de zanzar pela Rua da Fiação. Nos últimos anos, eles vinham àquela parte abandonada da cidade quando não tinham nada melhor para fazer ou quando a polícia estava em seu encalço. Na verdade, considerando-se o alarmante estado de ruína em que a rua se encontrava, com a maior parte das casas abandonada, era até surpreendente que os jovens candidatos à gangster não aparecessem mais frequentemente para uma visitinha.

Afinal, a rua da Fiação era um esconderijo perfeito. Ninguém sabia melhor disso que Severo Snape.

Mas a verdade era que arua estava tão abandonada, que até mesmo aqueles bandidinhos não tinham mais que um interesse passageiro nela. Por vezes eles entravam em alguma das casas vazias para fumar, usar drogas e ouvir música alta (se é que aquela horrenda cacofonia poderia ser chamada de "música") ou apenas andavam por ali, berrando, brigando e fazendo algazarra, antes de ficarem entediados e procurarem atos de vandalismo mais interessantes para cometer em outros lugares.

Depois do retorno de Severo, os infelizes tinham decidido aparecer mais seguidamente, animados com a possibilidade de ter uma vítima para os seus joguinhos. Bastaram apenas alguns feitiços bobos para convencê-los de que a rua era mal-assombrada para a completa hilaridade de Severo. Logo eles se foram...

Mas depois de meses da mais completa paz, aqui estavam eles de volta...Aprenderiam a lição dessa vez...

Severo abriu a porta bruscamente, sua mão direita alcançando a varinha, magicamente trancada num gabinete de madeira escondido atrás dela...Mas em vez de um bando de adolescentes mal-criados, ele apenas encontrou uma mulher de pé à sua porta.

"Boa tarde..." ela disse, com uma voz grave e ligeiramente rouca, e um sorriso cortês nos lábios.

"Boa tarde..." ele respondeu a contra-gosto "...e antes que perca seu tempo: seja lá qual produto a senhorita está anunciando, não me interessa."

Ele empurrou a porta para fechá-la, mas a mulher estendeu a mão, segurando-a com força antes que pudesse bater. Surpreso, Severo voltou a abrir. A ousadia tinha despertado sua curiosidade. Ele inspecionou a mulher que tinha diante de si de alto a baixo com olhos atentos mas desdenhosos.

Uma trouxa, certamente...mais ou menos 30 anos, algo alta, 1,70m ou 1,75 talvez...com as botas de salto alto que ela usava não era possível saber com certeza...curvilínea...Tinha os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo apertado que realçava um rosto peculiar: sobrancelhas grossas, olhos castanhos e vivazes, um nariz grego e uma boca larga de lábios cheios, sua pele morena corada pelo vento frio do outono. Ela vestia uma blusa vermelho-tijolo e uma saia marrom, com um longo casaco bege por cima de tudo que, apesar de elegante, parecia leve demais para a temperatura do lado de fora. Era bonita, Severo tinha que admitir...Mas isso apenas tornava a presença dela à sua soleira ainda mais estranha. Pessoas bonitas e bem vestidas não eram exatamente uma ocorrência comum na rua da Fiação.

"Me desculpe o incômodo...Meu nome é Evelyn, Evelyn Black" ela estendeu a mão, mas Severo apenas continuou a encará-la, imóvel e desinteressado. Ela abriu um sorriso constrangido. Era evidente que estava se esforçando para ser polida apesar da grosseria de que era alvo. Só agora Severo se dava conta de que ela tinha um leve sotaque...ele não conseguia identificar exatamente qual... irlandês, talvez? Definitivamente não era escocês...Bem, não importava...

"É que..." ela prosseguiu "eu acabei de me mudar para cá"

"Acabou de se mudar...para cá?" ele repetiu, incrédulo.

"Sim, cheguei hoje de manhã..."

Por quê ela se mudaria para cá? Quem, em sã consciência, se mudaria para a Rua da Fiação, ele pensou, mas não disse nada.

"É uma longa história na verdade"

"Foi uma pergunta retórica, senhorita..." Severo a interrompeu, usando de um tom propositadamente condescendente, um sorriso sardônico dançando em seus lábios finos. Ela estava visivelmente incomodada. Ótimo. Não demoraria muito para que ela decidisse deixá-lo em paz.

"Na verdade...eu não quero tomar muito do seu tempo, nem aborrecê-lo com histórias que o senhor obviamente não está interessado em ouvir." Ela respondeu com uma entonação doce, mas cheia de um sutil desdém.

Severo revirou os olhos, irritado. Evidentemente, ele a tinha subestimado.

"Eu só estou procurando uma pessoa" ela tirou um pequeno bloco de notas da bolsa para consultá-lo. "Eileen...Prince. Ela mora aqui?"

Severo a encarou por um longo momento, sem reação, desarmado.

"Snape..." ele finalmente murmurou

"Me desculpe?"

"Eileen Snape...Prince era o nome de solteira..."

"Ah, então é aqui que ela mora?"

"Não mora mais..."

"Entendo...se mudou, então?

"Ela morreu...faz mais de vinte anos, na verdade"

Evelyn mordeu o lábio inferior, claramente embaraçada.

"Eu lamento muito...Nesse caso, creio que...é melhor eu ir andando..."

"Espere um momento, senhorita...como disse que era o seu nome?"

"Black. Evelyn Black." Ela pareceu relaxar e seu sotaque se tornou mais claro...Irlandesa. Com certeza ela era irlandesa, Severo pensou consigo mesmo. "Senhor...Snape, eu suponho?"

"Severo Snape..." Ele abriu a porta gesticulando para que ela entrasse.


	2. Parte 1- A Visita- Capítulo 2

Evelyn ficou ali, parada.

Por que diabos ela hesitava tanto? Não era isso que ela queria? Conversar com a proprietária daquela casa. Eileen Prince...OU melhor, Eileen Snape...que já tinha morrido, o que, provavelmente tornava o mal humorado homem à porta o atual proprietário. Essa era a razão pela qual Evelyn tinha decidido se mudar para a Rua da Fiação, não?

Quando chegou naquela manhã, depois de passar a noite num hotel na parte mais movimentada de Cokeworth, Evelyn teve a vívida impressão de estar entrando numa cidade fantasma. "Não é assim que a maioria dos filmes de terro começa?" Ela se perguntava, enquanto olhava as casas decrépitas que se sucediam pela janela do seu carro. Pelo pouco que ela tinha pesquisado, Evelyn sabia que toda aquela vizinhança tinha sido construída para as famílias dos empregados da fábrica. A própria fábrica se elevava sinistramente sobre as ruas e becos imundos e escuros, sua grande chaminé apontando para um céu outonoal cor de aço. Estava fechada desde os anos 80, mas permaneceu ali, de pé, como um fóssil, o esqueleto de um monstro outrora vivo, mas agora morto e abandonado.

De fato, toda a Rua da Fiação parecia morta. A maioria dos habitantes daquela parte da cidade tinha se mudado depois do fechamento da fábrica. Pelos jornals que Evelyn lera na biblioteca local, o êxodo tinha começado muito antes disso. Aparentemente a fábrica oferecia condições de trabalho insalubres, e o maquinário causava acidentes constantes, e muitos empregados tinham sofrido ferimentos graves. Mais ainda, o lixo se empilhava nos campos ao redor e muito dele ia parar no rio, severamente poluindo suas águas. Quando as autoridades competentes finalmente fecharam a fábrica, quase metade dos residentes das cercanias já tinha ido embora, e restante não demorou a fazer o mesmo.

Era provável que Eileen Prince não morasse mais lá

Em retrospecto, vir para a Rua da Fiação provavelmente tinha sido uma idéia estúpida desde o princípio. Tudo o que Evelyn sabia era que seu avô tinha uma casa na cidade de Cokeworth, localizada numa rua chamada "rua da Fiação". Ninguém sabia disso até o dia em que seu pai morreu, deixando para trás algumas caixas cheias de livros e papéis, escondidas no sótão desde a morte de seu avô.

Era tudo muito estranho.

Evelyn estava morando em Dublin quando seu avô morreu. Ela vinha pensando em voltar para Doolin, sua cidade natal, e a morte dele apenas apressou a decisão. Depois do enterro, sua avó dera a seu pai vários objetos velhos e caixas cheias de coisas peculiares que o avô mantinha trancados num quarto vazio. Evelyn tever que se esforçar muito para convencer o pai a não jogar tudo for a. Em vez disso, ele tinha trancado tudo no sótão e nunca a deixou ver nada (nem Evelyn, nem mais ninguém, aliás). As caixas ficaram lá, abandonadas e juntando poeira por dois anos, até que seu pai, por sua vez, também falecesse. Só então Evelyn descobriu o que havia dentro delas.

Entre as muitas coisas bizarras que Evelyn encontrou ali, estava a escritura da casa na Rua da Fiação. Até onde ela sabia, seu avô tinha deixado a Inglaterra quando ainda era adolescente, e tinha vivido da Irlanda até sua morte. Ele não tinha parentes ou amigos na Inglaterra. Tudo o que ela sabia era que ele tinha nascido em Londres. Que ele pussuíse uma numa cidade no norte da Inglaterra era uma completa surpresa para ela e para o resto da família. Bem, talvez ela não devesse ter ficado assim tão surpresa...Havia muitas coisas sobre o seu avô que ninguém sabia, nem mesmo sua avó. Ainda assim, a casa na Rua da Fiação tinha lhe intrigado.

Se mudar para a recém-descoberta casa de seu avô não fora um plano muito bem pensado. Mas ela só percebeu que tinha sido uma má idéia ao ver a Rua da Fiação pela primeira vez. Evelyn tinha enviado seus os livros e pertences de Doolin, arranjando para que fossem entregues na manhã de sua chegada in Cokeworth. O dia anterior ela tinha dedicado a pesquisar a história da cidade, mas nada poderia tê-la preparado para a Rua da Fiação. Quando parou o carro na frente de seu novo lar, Evelyn teve que checar a escritura novamente para ver se estava no endereço certo.

Era uma casa quase no fim da rua..Só havia mais uma casa entre ela e a floresta (a casa de Eileen Prince, precisamente). Era exatamente como se esperaria que uma casa abandonada por décadas fosse: pichações ofensivas e uma grossa camada de imundície e poeira cobriam as paredes, a tal ponto que era impossível dizer qual era a cor delas; muitas janelas estavam quebradas e as poucas que permaneciam intactas estavam tão sujas que os vidros tinham ficado opacos; faltavam muitas telhas no telhado. O fedor que vinha do rio próximo era quase insuportável, e a quantidade de lixo jogada pela rua fez com que ela percebesse que uma infestação de ratos era uma possibilidade bastante real.

Ainda assim, ela tomou fôlego e entrou.

Para a sua surpresa, toda a mobília original ainda estava lá dentro...Por alguma razão os vândalos que assolavam as áreas vizinhas não tinham causado danos no interior da casa. Objetos mais delicados como espelhos e vasos estavam quebrados, mas cadeiras, poltronas, mesas, cabinetes, pinturas, tapetes, livros...todos estavam lá, ainda que cobertos de poeira. Mas a parte mas desconcertante não era que os objetos estivesse ali...eram os próprios objetos. A rua da Fiação era uma vizinhança pobre onde moravam os trabalhadores da fábrica, mas, ainda assim, aquela casa em particular tinha mobília de alta qualidade e decorações em estilo Art-Nouveau. Parecia que, quem quer que tivesse decorado a casa, tinha tentado, propositadamente, esconder todo aquele luxo por trás de uma fachada de pobreza.

Evelyn agradeceu aos céus por ter tido a previdência de manda checar as instalações elétricas e o encanamento. A rua da Fiação não estava completamente abandonada, então ainda recebia eletricidade e água...ela deveria, ao menos, ver se tudo estava funcionando antes de se mudar. A fiação e instalações elétricas datavam dos anos 20, o que significava que foi umas das primeiras casas na região a ter luz elétrica. O eletricista e o encanador que ela tinha chamado ficaram pasmos que tudo ainda funcionasse.

Depois de mandar trazer seus pertences para dentro, ela decidiu explorar. Todos os quartos estavam trancados. No meio dos misteriosos objetos do avô, Evelyn tinha encontrado muitas chaves, e não ficou muito supresa de ver que cada uma delas parecia ser a chave de uma das portas da casa...

Ainda que a casa seguisse o padrão simplista das demais casas da rua, como uma sala, uma cozinha, dois quartos e um banheiro, todos em proporções minúsculas, cada cômodo estava tão ricamente decorado quanto a sala. Descontando a poeira, nenhum deles parecia ter sido tocado. Provavelmente porque estavam trancados por todos esses anos. Parecia que os ocupantes da casa tinham saído para um passeio no parque e nunca mais voltado, deixando tudo para trás do jeito que estava.

Roupas e objetos pessoais ainda estavam lá, organizados e guradados em seus lugares apropriados, como se esperassem a volta de seus donos. No meio de coisas banais como sapatos e livros, havia numerosos objetos que ela não conseguia identificar...Não dava nem para começar a imaginar que utilidade eles teriam

O mais perturbador, no entanto, era a alarmante ausência de ratos, baratas ou qualquer outro tipo de peste. Como uma casa abandonada por mais de 70 anos não tinha um único rato? Ela abriu os armários, os gabinetes, tinha olhado as roupas, os livros, virado os colchões...e nada. Nem um único inseto, um rato, nem sinal de cupins ou traças. Nem mesmo uma mais surpreendente, ela não encontrou nem traço de mofo, infiltrações, rachaduras nas paredes...nem mesmo rasgos no papel de parede.

Era tudo muito bizarro.

A curiosidade tinha sempre sido um de seus traços mais proeminentes. Seu avô e seu pai frequentemente elogiavam sua natureza inquisitiva, e lhe davam total liberdade para exercitá-la. Eles alimentavam sua curiosidade com livros, filmes, contos de fadas, qualquer coisa que pudesse servir como combustível para o seu intelecto e imaginação. Na infância, ela recordava, seu passatempo favorito era explorar as ruínas celticas e medievais espalhadas pelos campos ao redor de sua cidade natal, na companhia de seu irmão mais velho, Paul. Sua mãe não era uma grande entusiasta dessas aventuras ao ar livre, mas seu pai e avô tinham orgulho de suas explorações. Desde muito cedo parecia óbvio que ela seguiria os passos do pai e se tornaria uma historiadora. Na verdade, Evelyn tinha ido até mais longe. Enquanto seu pai era um professor de história numa pequena escola católica, em uma pequena vila no campo, Evelyn era uma professora universitária, e uma acadêmica de sucesso, a julgar por seus livros publicados. Sua natureza inquisitiva a tinha levado longe, e ela tinha orgulho disso.

Mas naquele dia, enquanto andava pelos cômodos da estranha case que seu avô tinha-lhe deixado, ela começou a pensar que, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida, ser tão curiosa não era algo tão bom assim. Seu maior defeito, no entanto, não era a curiosidade...Era a teimosia. O que significava que ela terminaria o que tinha começado. Evelyn tinha se mudado para a casa do avô, então agora ela tinha que encontrar Eileen Prince

A casa de Eileen Prince era bem ao lado, e tudo o que Evelyn tinha que fazer era ir até lá e bater na porta. Era muito simples. E ainda assim, de pé na frente da porta, ela se sentiu desanimada...O que ela sabia sobre Eileen Prince? Apenas seu nome e data de nascimento...E se ela não morasse mais lá? O que fazer, então? Retornar à papelada de seu avô e reler tudo, procurar mais pistas naquela casa indecifrável? Tentar dar sentido à tudo parecia algo que Evelyn não podia fazer sozinha...Eileen Prince, quem quer que ela fosse, era provavelmente a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la. O que Evelyn faria se ela não estivesse lá? Ela bateu na porta e, como temia, ninguém atendeu. Ela continuous a bater...uma, duas, três...seis vezes...Como se fosse adiantar...

E justo quando ela estava para desistir, amaldiçoando o dia em que tivera a brilhante ideia de começar aquela investigação ridícula, a porta se abriu e seu coração literalmente pulou uma batida. Obviamente não foi Eileen Prince quem atendeu a porta, mas um homem alto, de nariz adunco, e pele pálida e amarelada, vestido de preto dos pés à cabeça. Por um momento ela imaginou se ele já estaria vestido para o Halloween, ainda que estivessem apenas na primeira semana de Outubro. Aliviada por encontrar alguém com quem pudesse falar, ela tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas ele não parecia interessado. Mas não interessava o quão rude ele era, Evelyn tinha que conseguir as informações que queria. Tentando permancer calma, apesar das respostas mal-criadas, ela insistiu, não dando importância à resistência dele. Afinal de contas, ela não tinha vindo da Irlanda só para que um grosseirão qualquer atrapalhasse seus planos. Depois de um pequeno cabo-de-guerra verbal, ela finalmente conseguiu fazer a pergunta que queria:

"Eu só estou procurando uma pessoa" ela disse, no tom mais polido que conseguiu, considerando sua crescente exasperação "Eileen...Prince. Ela mora aqui?"

Evelyn nunca tinha visto a expressão de um homem mudar tão rapidamente. O sorrisinho debochado desapareceu dos lábios dele, e seus olhos escuros e agressivos tornaram-se confusos e melancólicos em um segundo.

"Snape" ele disse num tom quase gentil

"Me desculpe?"

"Eileen Snape...Prince era o nome de solteira..." sua voz tinha-se enchido de um inequívoco tom de tristeza.

"Ah, então é aqui que ela mora?" ela perguntou sem nem pensar, só para que ele continuasse falando.

"Não mora mais..." a voz grave ficava mais sombria com cada palavra. Aquele tom quieto e calmo fez com que, só então, ela percebesse que ele tinha uma bela voz de barítono.

"Entendo...se mudou, então?

"Ela morreu...faz mais de vinte anos, na verdade" A última frase era pouco mais que um sussurro.

Evelyn olhou para o rosto daquele homem. Sua expressão condescendente tinha desaparecido completamente deixando para trpás apenas um rosto melancólico. Os olhos negros pareciam olhar através dela. Tendo perdido seu irmão muito cedo, e o pai e o avô recentemente, Evelyn conhecia aquele olhar perdido. Era óbvio que esse homem era muito próximo de Eileen...Ele era jovem demais para ser marido ou irmão dela...talvez fosse seu filho? Evelyn imediatamente se arrependeu de tê-lo importunado tanto.

"Eu lamento muito...Nesse caso, creio que...é melhor eu ir andando..."

Mas assim que ela se virou, a voz resonante dele chegou aos seus ouvidos, e não havia mais desprezo em seu tom. Apenas uma seriedade pristina.

"Espere um momento, senhorita...como disse que era o seu nome?"

"Black. Evelyn Black." ela relaxou, sentindo, pela primeira vez, que poderia ter uma conversa normal com ele. "Senhor...Snape, eu suponho?"

"Severo Snape..." Ele abriu a posta genticulando para que ela entrasse.

Evelyn ficou ali, parada.

Não era isso que ela queria? Eileen Prince estava morta, mas esse homem...Severo Snape...Severo Snape estava bem ali na sua frente, convidando-a a entrar.

Evelyn ainda não estava certa, mas Severo Snape poderia ser aquele por quem ela estava procurando...A pessoa que a ajudaria a descobrir os segredos de seu avô

Então, ela entrou.


End file.
